


Tender Skin

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Spock is kissing Jim’s neck and won’t stop even though it tickles like hell.





	Tender Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Jim realized that Spock was obsessed with kissing and nuzzling his neck when he started doing just that and wouldn’t  _ stop _ . Not even when Jim started giggling uncontrollably and squirming way too much for him to not notice.

“Spock,” he said through his laughter. “Please.”

“What is it?” Spock mumbled into his skin.

“Tickles.”

“I am aware.”

Jim pushed at his chest. “You sadist.”

He could feel Spock smirking into his neck. “You have not once asked me to stop.”

Jim could deny the silent implication, but he saw no point in pretending as if they weren’t both entirely aware of what was happening. So instead of saying anything he grabbed onto the sheets and held himself back from following his instincts. Held himself back from trying to escape something they were both in desperate need of.

Spock would never admit it, of course, but Jim knew he thrived off of making him laugh like this. He was too fixated on things that tickled for it to not be true.

As Jim lied there laughing, he remembered Spock running his mouth and nose down his body, stopping at his belly to nuzzle his face while Jim laughed. He remembered Spock hugging him from behind - behind closed doors of course - and not letting go when Jim giggled because his hands were tickling his ribs. He remembered Spock grabbing onto his knee for comfort, and not withdrawing his hand when Jim squirmed.

Yeah, Jim was definitely not the only one enjoying this.

Spock changed sides slowly, shifting his body so that he could kiss beneath Jim’s chin and make his way to his left. It took all of Jim’s willpower to not scrunch up his shoulders, but since Spock was kissing him and not merely tickling it also felt incredibly good. He might have been giggling like a maniac, but the unbearable lightness hadn’t yet overwhelmed him.

“Oh god.” Spock had reached a sensitive spot just beneath his ear, and Jim’s laughter was quickly being replaced by a moan, though Jim wasn’t foolish enough to think Spock was done. “Oh dear.”

“Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Stop teasing,” Jim snapped back and Spock laughed, which was wonderful. “Now get back here and- shihihihit!”

Spock was cruel, backing off in order to make Jim believe he wouldn’t dive back in so quickly. His laughter came out louder as Spock went back to kissing his neck, and if Jim could spend every night like this he would.

And for the most part he could and did.


End file.
